What does this button do?
by AoiFurin
Summary: SetoJou. His attempt failed once again but today's another day, can he pull it off?


Title:What does this button do?  
Author: AoiFurin Rating: PG-13 Status: Complete Categories: romance/fluff/humor Pairings: Seto/Jou Warnings: Shonen-ai...fluff alert and Seto OOCness.  
Spoilers: None Summary: His attempt failed once again but today's another day, can he pull it off?  
Author's notes: I do not own YGO. All I own is this story and a torn up Kurama pillow. Sequel of my fic, 'Tomorrow Perhaps'. Oh yeah, the same POvs from before, Seto's and 3rd person perspective.

What does this button do?(or another peek on the deranged mind of Seto Kaiba)  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I failed...yet again!

For the 4,398th times I've tried I failed once again!

Oh...Make that 4,399 now.

Damn.

How can this be possible!

Me, Kaiba Seto, World-Class Duelist, youngest CEO of a very successful company, a known genius and the cover boy of FGM (1) for seven consecutive times had yet to capture that loser mutt's heart!

Am I losing my touch?

Not that I've done this before but that's another topic I don't need to discuss.

Now back to the drawing board...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I can't believe I've done that...

Nope...

Never in my entire life that thought crossed my mind...

But what choice do I have?

Desperate times calls for desperate measures...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Scene of Kaiba asking coughPLEADINGcough Yami for help. Yami looks thoughtful before agreeing. Afterall, he wanted Jou to be happy even if he has to be with Kaiba in order for him to attain that so-called happiness.

Besides, Yugi would be happy if he helped a friend. And a happy Yugi often gave him ice cream as a reward for doing something for 'friendship's sake'.

He grinned...a win-win situation right?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

So the baka Pharaoh agreed to help me plan a fool-proof love confession for my dear mutt.

What?

Even though I love that pathetic mongrel that doesn't mean I have to stop insulting him.

And that doesn't have anything to do with him being cute when he's all flushed and angry! Nope, doesn't have any connection.

Moving on...

As I've said earlier, Yami and I concocted a plan that would surely make the fleabag mine. The pharaoh, being twisted as he was and forever will be, made up this clever idea. The only thing I've got to do was provide expenses and confess...

Simple right?

Wrong! If it's that simple I would have gotten my pup for the very first try but did I? No, but I'll try to be positive this time. At least when this fails, I get to blame someone other than myself.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Hey Kaiba, Yami said he wanted to meet me at the outskirts of Domino today. He also said that you've agreed to drive me there. So uh...yeah..." he gave me a sheepish grin. He looked like a lost puppy but I held myself back. I don't want him to get angry at this point of time.

"Yes. Now get in the car." I replied in the most Kaiba-ish way I could without trying to sound something's up. He looked at me in a weird way but he just shrugged it off. Such a trustful puppy aren't you Katsuya...

He got into the car seat next to mine. I've ditched my limo for my two-seat top off porsche today for the purpose of this plan and not because I wanted him to sit on the ony seat option...beside me.

Why do I get the feeling I'm smirking so evilly(2) right now?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The ten minute drive was the longest I've ever had. My patience was put to the ultimate test once we started the journey. I should've never said he could do anything he want so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. And so with that free reign, he happily attacked every button he could see in my car.

"What does this button do?" he would ask but before I could answer, he had already pushed it. For the whole ride, the car alarm went off for about five times, the windshield wiper had cleaned my windsheild for about seven times, the back of my seat dropped on me for about three times and we almots crashed for about twenty times on either a tree or a post just because he had to push everything...even my patience.

Tell me again why do I love this mutt?

So I'm quite relieved we arrived alive on the meeting place.

And I'm just thankful I hid the remote that would signal Yami to execute our plan. That would mean di-

"Hey Kaiba, what does this button do?" Jou pushing the red button of the aformentioned remote.

Oh shit.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Yami recieved the signal. 'He sure works fast.' He turned to Malik and Bakura (who had tagged along because Yami mentioned ice cream as a reward) and gave them the ok signal. The two grinned, happy to do their job for ice cream, while just lighting things up.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The first explosion was heard but Jou paid no notice, he had found the remote to Seto's buttonless CD player and was currently busy playing with it.

He paid no notice too when Seto groaned as one particular explosion hit the sky.

'JONOuCHI KATSUYA AISHITERU'

Nope...he didn't noticed, like what's been said, he's busy. Playing and just being plain annoying...

Oh look! Another remote...

"Hey Kaiba! What does this button do?"

owari

1. Fan Girl Magazine XP 2. got this from my little bro...don't know if there's such a word though.

A/Npart2: yeah...another plotbunny that needs to be killed. Kaiba's not the only ooc here but everyone else too. It seemed funny when I wrote it on my native language but :reads it again: I don't know now...:sighs: hehehehehehe...

Thank you to all who reviewed 'Tomorrow Perhaps'. You're the reason for this fic, thanks for the inspiration:D 


End file.
